bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
150 All-Time Favorite Songs
150 All-Time Favorite Songs is a compilation of the six albums in the 25 Favorite Series, omitting 25 Favorite Christmas Songs. Albums *25 Favorite Sunday School Songs *25 Favorite Silly Songs *25 Favorite Action Songs *25 Favorite Toddler Songs *25 Favorite Lullaby Songs *25 Favorite Very Veggie Tunes Tracklist #This Little Light of Mine #Down In My Heart #He's Got The Whole World #My God Is So Big #The B-I-B-L-E #Joshua Fought The Battle Of Jericho #God's Way #Zacchaeus #This Is My Commandment #Love Your Neighbor #Give Me Oil In My Lamp #Peace Like A River #Jesus Loves The Little Children #Who Built The Ark #Jacob's Ladder #I Got Shoes #Gospel Ship #God's Love #Father Abraham #The Promise Land #Wise Man Built His House Upon THe Rock #Fishers Of Men #It's A Miracle #Oh How I Love Jesus #I Will Sing Of The Mercies of the Lord Forever #The Water Buffalo Song #The Hairbrush Song #Dance of the Cucumber #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #Love My Lips #The Song of the Cebú #His Cheeseburger #The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps #The Bunny Song (New & Improved) #Endangered Love #Larry's High Silk Hat #Belly Button #Schoolhouse Polka #The Blues With Larry #Pizza Angel #My Baby Elf #Lance the Turtle #Monkey #The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo #Sneeze if You Need To! #Donuts for Benny #Where Have All the Staplers Gone? #Pants #Goodnight Junior #The Hopperena #Deep and Wide #Keep Walking #Ezekiel Saw the Wheel #Yankee Doodle #This Old Man #If You're Happy #The Hand Song #I Am a C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N #The Hokey Pokey #You're a Grand Old Flag #Have a Little Talk With Jesus #Playtime Song #Clap Your Hands #Fingers and Toes #Rise and Shine #His Banner Over Me Is Love #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Oh, You Can't Get to Heaven (On Roller Skates) #Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes... Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Jesus Bids Us Shine #Allelu, Allelu #I'm Gonna Sing, I'm Gonna Shout #Swing Low, Sweet Chariot #Do Lord/I'll Fly Away #When the Saints Go Marching In #This is the Day #Pop! Goes the Weasel #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Are You Sleeping #She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain #Amazing Grace #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star #On Top of Old Smokey #Standing in the Need of Prayer #The Wheels on the Bus #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush #How Many Monkeys #Where is Thumbkin? #The Muffin Man #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Marshmallow Song #Don't Ya Know? #Here We Go Loopty Loo #O Where, O Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Dinner Time Song #Jesus Loves the Little Children #Rock-a-bye Baby #He's got The Whole World In His Hands #Itsy Bitsy Spider #This Little Light of Mine #Brahm's Lullaby #For The Beauty Of The Earth #A Bushel And A Peck #My Day #Thankfulness Song #God Is So Good #God's Love #Love Him In The Morning #Twinkle Twinke Little Star #This Is My Father's World #All The Pretty Little Heroes #Fairest Lord Jesus #Kumbayah #Amazing Grace #Jesus Loves Me #Corner of the World #One In A Million #Think Of Me #All Through The Night #Angels Will Keep Watch #Now The Day Is Over #VeggieTales Theme Song #God Is Bigger #The Water Buffalo Song #King Darius Suite #Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? #We've Got Some News, King Darius #Fear Not, Daniel #We Are The Grapes Of Wrath #The Forgiveness Song #Busy, Busy #Love Your Neighbor #The Hairbrush Song #I Can Be Your Friend #Dance of the Cucumber #Good Morning George #Think Of Me #The Bunny Song (New & Improved) #Stand Up! #Love My Lips #Big Things Too #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #It's Laura's Fault #The Promised Land #Keep Walking #The Song of the Cebú Gallery *Alt. Gallery On the back side of VeggieTales 150 All-Time Favorite Songs, It has Bob, Larry, Junior, Laura, Petunia, Archibald, Phillipe, Jean Claude, Madame Blueberry and Jimmy and Jerry.jpg The top spine of VeggieTales 150 All-Time Favorite Songs includes a 1998 Charactee design of Bob and Larry.jpg|Top Cover Here's the spine for VeggieTales 150 All-Time Favorite Songs.jpg|Spine Cover Here's a list of songs for VeggieTales 150 All-Time Favorite songs.jpg|Song lIst Img068.jpg Img063.jpg 20190501_165226.jpg|Discs 1 & 2 Song List 20190501_170039.jpg|Discs 3 & 4 Song List 20190501_165323.jpg|Discs 5 & 6 Song List 150Ad.png 20190501_165512.jpg|Discs 1 & 2 Front Cover 20190501_165646.jpg|Discs 3 & 4 Front Cover 20190501_165439.jpg|Discs 5 & 6 Front Cover Category:Albums Category:Compilation Releases